


无题

by hammeredz



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hammeredz/pseuds/hammeredz
Summary: 是和朋友聊天的时候突然写的，朋友先开头，我接力写了后面的，朋友写的部分我就不发了因为是她的东西，了解前情后不影响阅读前情：商演结束在后台的厕所里，KHJ帮SJY handjob，然后故事开始
Relationships: Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt/Kim Hyojin
Kudos: 5





	无题

沈宰營慢慢的親上金曉珍下巴上的汗滴  
一路往上吻到額角  
像在下咒般的低喃  
“哥好像也很喜歡...我們回家繼續吧⋯⋯”  
“你想的美...”金晓珍别过头，脸上泛着可疑的红晕  
沈宰营掏出口袋的纸巾帮金晓珍擦了擦手上的黏腻，勾了勾嘴角  
“哥别嘴硬了，我知道你想要的”

因为临近回归，大家跑完活动又坐车回公司继续练习

晚上十点，虽然练习的差不多了但没有任何人提出要回宿舍

“我好像有点发烧了，想要先回宿舍休息一下”

沈宰营靠在墙角摸着额头闷声

“没事吧？要吃药吗”，  
“那哥快点回去吧休息”  
....

“没事，我回去睡一觉就好了”

沈宰营望了眼对面的金晓珍，四目相交，金晓珍心虚的别过头

这个疯子，下午说的话看来不是开玩笑的...

沈宰营走到金晓珍边上拿起外套，起身的时候若有若无的挠了下他的手心，用口型说：“我等你”，转过头和成员们打了下招呼，然后径直出了练习室

金晓珍没用的自负心又在作祟，如果现在跟着出去会不会像在认输，他脑袋里乱糟糟的，但不置可否的是，他也想要，是的，他也想要，最近独处的时间太少，上一次和沈宰营温存已经是半个多月前了

行动总是比思想快，反应过来的时候金晓珍已经握住练舞室的门把手了，大家都齐刷刷的望着他，他张了张嘴，随口编了个理由

“我回去照顾下宰营，下午他表演完就状态不太好了，宿舍的退烧药也吃完了”

李昇俊回想起下午找了半天也没找到的两人，没过多久一前一后回到后台，脸颊都泛着不自然的绯红，呼吸也乱糟糟的，回来后两人连一句话都没对彼此说，这才突然反应过来

“嗯晓珍啊，你回去吧，我和成员们再练一会，好好照顾宰营”

金晓珍应声出了门，李昇俊神秘兮兮的回过头对着一脸疑惑的四个人，老神在在的补充道：

“他俩下午吵架了，晓珍应该是回去找宰营和好了”

大家这才反应过来，都是男生嘛，这种时候不打扰就对了，便纷纷又投入了练习中

若这是个美丽的误会，就让他们继续误会下去吧

“轻点...你轻点”

金晓珍轻轻推着正对着他胸前两个红点又吸又啃的沈宰营，沈宰营没有停止动作，反而惩罚性的咬了下他的乳珠，然后欺身吻住了金晓珍喋喋不休的嘴

金晓珍被吻的嗯嗯直哼，连换气声都变得重重的，注意力都在沈宰营进进出出的舌头上，而沈宰营还有闲工夫去扒彼此的衣服裤子，动作粗暴，和他细腻的亲吻比起来显得那么强烈

“嗯...啊”

金晓珍感觉到身下的物件被沈宰营的大手握住套弄起来，而沈宰营的另一只手也没闲着，一边按上他的乳头一边慢慢用力搓揉着，舌尖还时不时在他的上颚轻轻的一刮，三个敏感点都被照顾着，金晓珍胡乱的在沈宰营背上留下抓痕

“哥，摸我”

沈宰营转过头，舔了舔金晓珍的耳廓，金晓珍听话的把手移到沈宰营的腿间，沈宰营的内裤还没脱，他隔着内裤摸了摸，感觉到里面的巨大微微的颤动着，铃口渗出了少许的温热液体，打湿了布料，也湿了他的手心

沈宰营哼哼了两句，

“不够，哥”

说罢三两下把内裤蜕到脚边，猴急的握着金晓珍的手往他的下体去

金晓珍的手很小，软软的像没有骨头，握住沈宰营的物件上下套弄着，关节因为用力而泛着粉嫩的颜色

沈宰营闷哼一声，从枕头底下翻出润滑液挤在指头上，向金晓珍的后方探去，有了润滑液的帮助没费什么力气就顺利的伸进去一根手指

“嘶…”

金晓珍的手部动作慢了下来，后穴的异物感敲打着他的神经，甚至能听到沈宰营的手指进进出出时摩擦的水声，金晓珍羞燥的把脸往沈宰营怀里埋

“放松一点，哥，我要放第二根手指了”

沈宰营一边用修长的手指研磨内里，一边悄悄的放入第二根手指

金晓珍此时像搁浅在沙滩的鱼，大口大口的呼吸着，热气均匀的撒在沈宰营的胸口，搞得沈宰营下身又硬了几分，

沈宰营的手指在金晓珍体内慢慢的扩张着，待三根手指全部没入抽插自如后，沈宰营摸到一块凸起，他坏心眼的把指头使劲往上一压

“啊啊…那里…不行…哈”

金晓珍的反应很大，后背弓了起来，本来强忍的呻吟这时绝了堤，强烈的快感从后方传来，握在沈宰营手里的顶端也忍不住渗出了前列腺液。虽然嘴上说着不行，但身体的反应自然骗不了沈宰营，沈宰营更用力的揉按着凸起处，金晓珍双腿无力的向外打开，过电一般的感觉在他体内乱窜，但又总有些不足

“可…可以了…进来吧…”

金晓珍连呼吸都不畅了，下意识的吐出这句话，等反应过来自己说了什么时，连脚趾都跟着害羞的泛起了红晕

“哥也会主动邀请我…今天下午还说我想得美的是谁?”

沈宰营忍不住挪揄道，其实他看着身底下因为激情而泛红的身躯早就忍不住了，快速的抽出手指换上自己的巨大一插到底

进来了——

金晓珍本来要反驳的话到了嘴边一瞬间被打回嗓子眼，哼声又拔高了许多

内里的褶皱被一点点撑开，紧致的甬道包裹着性器，一瞬间让沈宰营有种缴械投降的冲动，他赶忙忍住，上下动了起来

对于金晓珍这个人，沈宰营有数不清的理由去喜欢，而在床上，最大的理由就是不管他们做了多少次，金晓珍总像第一次一样，永远害羞又嘴硬，只有意乱情迷时才能少见的服软，以及明明开发了多次却依旧如初次般紧致的内里

沈宰营轻车熟路的找到了金晓珍的敏感点，大力抽插起来，耻毛刷过敏感的臀缝，沉甸甸的囊袋拍击着金晓珍的臀肉，身下原本细碎的呻吟此时也变得连贯起来，像根羽毛轻轻挠着沈宰营名叫理智的神经，连他都忍不住跟着低声哼了起来，腰间的动作也加快了起来

“慢点…慢…点…我受…受不了了…哈…”

体内最敏感的地方被强烈的操干，使金晓珍此时连完整的句子都无法轻易的拼凑出来，他用力的掐着沈宰营的手臂，企图能使沈宰营分心而稍微把他从这恼人的快感中解放片刻

“嗯…好”

沈宰营随口答应着，身下的动作却依旧没有减慢，每一次都退出到穴口，再整根没入。

金晓珍被干的连说话的力气都渐渐没有了，只能用嗯嗯啊啊的吟哦声来回应沈宰营夯实的动作，手忍不住的往下伸去，想要安慰自己挺立的性器

沈宰营反手抓住金晓珍不老实的手，把他两手举到头顶，扣在脑后

“哥不能比我先射…这是你下午嘴硬的惩罚”

金晓珍带着哭腔断断续续的求饶

“我…想射…嗯…啊……让我…让我射”

“宰…宰营，求你…求求你，让我…哈…啊…让我射”

沈宰营软下心来，握住金晓珍的性器快速的套弄着，随着金晓珍的后穴一阵收缩，手中的性器喷射出几股浓白的液体，全黏在两人的胸腹和沈宰营的手上

金晓珍大口的喘着气，眼神迷离的看向沈宰营，发现眼前的人正居高临下的盯着他，然后抬起还没擦掉精液的手，轻笑着舔了一下

因为刚释放完，金晓珍还没回过神，换是平时早就开始骂沈宰营变态了，但现在被席卷全身的快感支配着脑袋，只能涨红了脸轻哼了两声，接着他的双腿就被沈宰营抬起来放到肩头

“哥是到了，我还没有呢”

沈宰营话音未落就又开始抽送起来，金晓珍因为刚高潮过而敏感的后穴忍不住轻轻痉挛起来，连接处被挤出的液体湿了身下的床单，空气中都是淫靡的味道

刚刚舒缓的感官又被调用起来，金晓珍无力的张大嘴巴，连呻吟声都很难发出来，接连的快感让他难以承受，眼眶都跟着酸了起来，待回过神来他的睫毛都粘上了晶莹的水珠

金晓珍的反应着实让沈宰营很受用，阴茎一跳一跳的想要发泄，猛着在金晓珍体内抽插了几下，在射精前拔了出来，闷哼一声泄在了金晓珍白嫩的大腿和臀缝间

沈宰营顺势躺了下来，把瘫软的金晓珍抱在怀里，轻轻吻去金晓珍脸颊上的眼泪，小声哄着还在啜泣的哥哥

“哥，还要再来一次吗”

——完——


End file.
